


Nimueh

by frau_Martha



Series: Вопросы любви [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, I'll explain everything later, M/M, Vignette, a bit of angst, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_Martha/pseuds/frau_Martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как вы яхту назовете... По сути, три однострочника с общей идеей, и о том, как все эти люди докатились до жизни такой, рассказ еще будет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimueh

**Author's Note:**

> В легендариуме Ланселот Озерный — воспитанник Нимуэ и отец Галахада. В свою очередь, Нимуэ, которую в некоторых источниках называют Вивиан, в "Смерти Артура", обучившись тайненьким знаньицам у влюбившегося в нее Мерлина, заперла волшебника в пещере, тем самым в итоге погубив.
> 
> Ну и да, у меня Персеваля зовут Уильям Мортон, и он несколько отличается от Percicycle!фанона.

— Коллеги, не расходитесь! — возвестил необычайно радостный, не сказать, возбужденный Персеваль, когда собрание закончилось и присутствовавшие сняли очки. — Есть, что отпраздновать, если Артур не возражает.  
— Не возражаю, — чинно ответил глава конторы. — Только, уж извините, давайте вы перейдете в комнату отдыха, а я останусь здесь поработать.   
Рыцари сочувственно покивали, попрощались с Артуром и были таковы.

— Так что за праздник? — поинтересовался Гарри, когда компания расселась с бокалами, наполненными будто чудом материализовавшимся в руках Персеваля арманьяком. — А подарки будут?  
— Если вы ими озаботитесь. В общем, у меня племянница родилась, и Клэр разрешила мне хотя бы ее портить неимоверно, раз уж старших растит приличными девочками, а я в деле обзаведения потомством бесполезен. Не понимаю, с чего она так категорична.  
— Действительно, ведь это не ты у нас честный гей в поисках своей большой любви, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Тем не менее, позволь искренне поздравить тебя с пополнением в клане Мортон и пожелать твоей племяннице крепкого здоровья, большого ума и счастливого детства.   
— Тебе бы крестной феей работать, — заметил Мерлин. — И в любом случае, за новорожденную.   
Агенты церемонно подняли бокалы и выпили.  
— А как назвали-то? — спохватился Джеймс.  
— Нимуэ! — разулыбался Уильям. — Если Мерлин будет плохо себя вести, натравлю на него свою маленькую фею, как того требует историческая справедливость!  
— Ни за что не поверю в то, что Винсент с Клэр настолько не жалеют собственного ребенка, — невозмутимо отозвался Мерлин. — Тем более что в утренней газете упомянута Роксанна Мортон, да будет небо к ней милосердным. Или родились близняшки?  
— Мерлин, ты зануда, — нежно-нежно произнес Уильям, радость которого, кажется, не могло омрачить вообще ничто. — Ее второе имя Вивиан, и однажды она осознает свою колдовскую власть, и никому не поздоровится!  
— Надеюсь не дожить до этого момента, — честно отозвался волшебник. — А если доживу, то есть шанс, что ты замолвишь за меня словечко перед этой страшной женщиной, если вдруг она решит мной грязно воспользоваться?  
— Ну разве что ты познакомишь меня с моей большой любовью.  
***

Гарри был жив, и Мерлин был жив, и все были живы, кроме членов одной американской секты и львиной доли верхушки мировой элиты. Впрочем, все эти люди так или иначе были согласны на геноцид, не так ли? А тот факт, что в итоге умерли они, можно считать не слишком важным. В любом случае дел было много: нужно было утрясать последствия предательства Артура, восстанавливать работу организации в прежнем виде и просто жить дальше, не то чтобы забыв о дне V, такое забывать нельзя, даром что для Персеваля этот день начался раньше, чем у любого другого агента — ровно в тот момент, когда вместо "Наполеона" пришлось глотать дрянной, подумать только, коньячный напиток, нашедшийся в дрянном баре где-то в белорусской глубинке. Джеймс больше не вернется с миссии. Жить уже тогда предстояло с этим. И ничто не помогало этой самой жизни так, как восстановление привычных рутин для старших агентов и новые события для младших. Сегодня был день, когда, раз уж все равно было собрание, в Кингсмен официально принимали Эггзи: Артур был засчитан за собаку, а спасенный впридачу мир сгладил тот факт, что фактически это была пересдача последнего экзамена.

Когда закончилось обсуждение всех текущих вопросов, Мерлин, взявший на себя функции главы Кингсмен, пожал новому агенту руку:  
— Поздравляю, Артур.  
— Чтоооо? — выдохнул Эггзи.  
— Вы заступили на место выбывшего агента, — ответил Мерлин. — И то, что вы возьмете его имя, не означает, что вы возьмете на себя и его обязанности сейчас или в будущем. Главой организации становится самый опытный агент, выбираемый общим голосованием, и таким образом, его могут звать, как угодно. Мы не следуем легендариуму с неукоснительной точностью, не так ли, джентельмены?  
— О, да, — улыбнулась самый главный джентельмен Рокси, — Эггзи, только представь себе, я же в таком случае должна была бы усыновить Гарри! Немного неловкая ситуация, не находишь?  
Персеваль не удержался и подал голос:  
— Фея моя, ну Ланселота в самой себе ты воспитала прекрасного. Так что учитывай могущество постмодернизма.

Рокси, Мерлин и Гарри улыбнулись Персевалю, услышав, кажется, старую шутку. Эггзи, ничего не понимая, занервничал, но постарался не подавать виду. Он попросит Рокси все объяснить, как выдастся минутка, то есть сегодня вечером. С завтрашнего дня у Артура начиналась первая официальная миссия, а Ланселот начинала обучение в отделе координации операций — Мерлину требовалась помощь, а Рокси оказалась, помимо всего прочего, талантливым программистом, и в сочетании с разумностью это делало ее идеальным кандидатом на дополнительную подготовку.   
***

Персеваль был неправ: Рокси ни в коей мере не осознавала свою силу. Ни когда еще в школе умудрялась поставить его в тупик, ни во время встречи после последнего на данный момент спасения мира, когда у него перехватило дыхание от ее взгляда, ни теперь, когда они целовались в его.. ее координаторской. Это было мучительно неправильно, потому что ни фаворитизм, ни связь с женщиной чуть менее, чем в два раза его младше, ни соблазнение на рабочем месте племянницы своего друга не были в системе допустимых лично для него вещей. Но Мерлин не мог заставить себя остановиться, а Рокси, похоже, и не задумывалась о такой возможности, поскольку была слишком занята, исследуя его спину тонкими ладонями, коротко и нежно прикасаясь губами к его глазам и скулам, когда на настоящие поцелуи уже не хватало дыхания, тесно прижимаясь к нему, хотя разница в росте отчаянно мешала. Мерлину ничего не оставалось, кроме как брать предлагаемое, возвращать его сторицей и тонуть, тонуть в омуте, если не о существовании, то о силе и красоте которого его хозяйка не подозревала. О, девочка, ты стала моей погибелью, как предрек двадцать пять лет назад рыцарь-простец, дав тебе имя, историю которого не перебить никак и ничем. Нимуэ, блаженная фея, пощади старого волшебника: забери все и распорядись всем, как знаешь, лишь только сердце мое оставь у себя, поскольку сил его хранить я более не имею...

Мерлин взял Рокси в охапку и сел в кресло, которое она, похоже, так и не сменила, а он в свое время не смог забрать. Она согласно мурлыкнула и устроилась на его коленях так, что целоваться стало гораздо удобнее, а вероятность взять себя в руки приблизилась к нулю. Абсолютному. В руки просилась ее талия, скрытая клетчатым пиджаком, руки путались в ее волосах, сейчас распущенных, и рукам не было дела до беды, существование которой они закрепляли, обнимая молодую волшебницу, равно успешную и в поле, и в штабе. А она, в свою очередь, самозабвенно целовала Мерлина, будто это было самое важное дело на свете. Мерлин позволил себе еще три неровных выдоха-вдоха, разделивших прикосновения губ, и мягко отстранился, глядя на Рокси. Она была прекрасна, пусть на возбуждение в ее глазах и наложился флер тревоги:  
— Мерлин, не смей, — тихо проговорила она, гладя его по щеке. — Не смей даже заикаться о разумных доводах и достойных аргументах того, почему это все плохо. Я их знаю. И что бояться друг за друга — это непозволительная слабость. Ты хорошо меня обучил. Но я не могу, не умею по-другому и не хочу этому учиться. Молчи. Я люблю тебя.

Мерлин подчинился ей, молча придержал ее руку и повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать тыльную сторону ее ладони.


End file.
